<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Identity Politics by littlemisstimberlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616676">Identity Politics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstimberlake/pseuds/littlemisstimberlake'>littlemisstimberlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NSYNC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstimberlake/pseuds/littlemisstimberlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe.<br/>Justin is a Republican politician and JC is a very liberal news corespondent. On a drunken party night in Washington D.C., their worlds collide...<br/>(Somewhat inspired by me being glued to the TV waiting for election results.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JC Chasez/Justin Timberlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One Night Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JC stared at the ceiling fan, unable to fall asleep. He tried to make out the layout of the bedroom he was in but it was too dark.</p><p>He turned over to look at the person next to him. There he was, fast asleep. Justin Timberlake. A REPUBLICAN lawmaker from Tennessee.</p><p>How did he even get here? Drinking a little too much during these Washington think tank parties did not seem that smart after all. He vaguely remembered talking to a fellow corespondent when Justin had joined their conversation. Smooth talking, handsome, and with a Southern twang that JC knew he had a weakness for. Before he knew it, he was in the back of an Uber making out with him, and now, he was here, naked, covered in a duvet that was so soft that it felt like it cost a thousand dollars.</p><p>After hours of pondering, he decided that sleep was more important than his drunk brain trying to retrace yesterday's steps, so he slowly drifted to sleep.</p><hr/><p>When JC woke up in the morning, he looked over to find the other side of the king sized bed empty.</p><p>Justin was already up and dressed in a suit, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper on a coffee table across the room. Looking around in daylight, JC only now realized that the loft was open-concept, and massive in size. He stared out of the window and over the skyline of D.C.</p><p>"Do oil lobbies really pay that well?" He thought to himself but ended up asking it out loud.</p><p>"Good morning...“ was all Justin murmured, not looking up from his paper. Damn, he still looked handsome the day after. And he did not even seem hungover, contrary to JC, whose head felt as if he had walked straight into a wall.</p><p>"Good...morning...“ JC replied, still a bit confused by everything around him.</p><p>Justin finally looked up at the naked man sitting in his bed. "Judging from your remorseful look, I assume we can both agree that this was a one time thing?“ Justin asked.</p><p>"Yes, I mean, of course," JC said hastily. One time thing, that was what this was. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and quickly put it on. He smelled like sweat and liquor.</p><p>"Good," Justin said in a tone that reminded JC of a corporate lawyer, "would you like a coffee?“</p><p>JC mumbled "Yes" as he helplessly looked around the bed for his pants, but couldn't see them.</p><p>"I'm taking that as a yes. Need any help over there?“</p><p>"I can't find my pants..:“ JC admitted a bit embarrassed.</p><hr/><p>"So I read your article today about universal healthcare..." Justin said as he put down the cup of coffee next to JC, pointing at the open news paper.</p><p>"I'm guessing you don't agree?" JC sighed.</p><p>"Well, it's a bit opinionated for not being labeled as commentary, don't you think?" Justin challenged him. JC hated how the light reflected in his perfect blue eyes.</p><p>"It's not opinionated to want basic human rights for all citizens..." he insisted as he took a sip from the coffee.</p><p>Justin grinned a bit, which irritated JC. This wasn't a laughing matter.</p><p>"Well, I sure do not want to deny you any <em>real</em> human rights, like food, so would you like something for breakfast? I have cereal and.. .bananas. Sorry, I'm not a great cook so I don't really eat at home."</p><hr/><p>Twenty minutes, a back and forth about the American healthcare system, one banana and two cups of coffee later, JC found himself half-naked on the bed, making out with Justin, once again.</p><p>"Eh, Justin, I really have to go to this meeting-“ JC pressed out in between heated kisses.</p><p>"Uh-hu.... Sure...“ Justin said condescendingly as he flipped the shorter man onto his stomach.</p><p>"It's kind of urge---fuck," JC tried to protest but Justin was too good at what he was doing now to him to tell him to stop.</p><p>"Oh I will fuck you, don't worry,“ the politician moaned and pulled his own pants down.</p><p>"Justin, this-“ JC was silenced by Justin's next action.</p><p>"You were saying-“ Justin stopped his movements.</p><p>"Don't stop....“ JC whimpered helplessly.</p><p>And Justin did not argue with that...</p><hr/><p>After the sex, Justin quickly got up, buttoned his shirt, pulled his pants back up and grabbed his car keys from the nightstand.</p><p>"We gotta go, I have a meeting with the caucus," he said as he held the door open.</p><p>JC tried to catch his breath as he hastily put on his own clothes on again. "Do you think you should drive like that? You drank a lot last night."</p><p>"Some rules are meant to be broken..." Justin said with a sly smile.</p><hr/><p>After Justin dropped him off in front of the door with a "See you around," JC sprinted into the newspaper's office. 10.30am, he was in big trouble.</p><p>"JC, where were you? Is that a walk of shame I see there?“ Lance asked when he saw his friend run into their small corner office.</p><p>"No...shut up....“ JC looked at himself in the reflection of the glass door. He looked trashy. Was that a hickey on his neck? For heaven's sake...</p><p>"I covered for you in the meeting but Joey wasn't very happy that you didn't make it.“</p><p>JC sat down at his desk and tried to shift the conversation back to work. "I know. I will make it up to him. I have a great idea for a piece-" </p><p>"Speaking of which, who made you up, huh? Is that a hickey?“ </p><p>"Oh, eh- you wouldn't know him....“ JC said, pretending to read something very interesting on his computer.</p><p>"You might wanna turn the screen on first. Not too many gays at the party yesterday, so I think I would know him,“ the other journalist mocked.</p><p>"I don't know if he's...like....gay...“ JC admitted. They hadn't really talked about it, but while Justin was great in bed, he did seem a little clueless at what to do with JC at the beginning of their night together.</p><p>"Well having sex with you is a pretty gay thing. Anyway, who's this bisexual mystery man?“</p><p>"Just a....politician, but no one important....really! Can we just get back to my article idea?“</p><p>"Politician? Geez, JC, just because you report for the Washington Journal on Capitol Hill you don't need to sleep with everyone who was voted into an office. We're not a Neflix show. We have other ways to get intel.“ Lance mocked his colleague.</p><p>"I am not. Stop. You know I have never before. It just happened.“ JC could feel himself blushing hard. He turned the computer screen on and decided to ignore Lance.</p><p>Lance pretended to read an article for a bit when their boss Joey walked by but went straight back to business as soon as he was out of sight.  "Mhm.....Lemme guess. What age?“ </p><p>"I dunno, my age?“ JC said absentmindedly. 100 unread e-mails, this would be a loong day.</p><p>"Thank god, I already thought it was Congressman Lou Pearlman.“ Lance teased, sitting down on the corner of JC's desk. He really didn't want to let this go.</p><p>"That's not even funny. It was a one time thing, so I don't see what the big deal is.“</p><p>"Where is he from?“</p><p>"Eh... somewhere in the South..." JC said absentmindedly, trying to be as vague as possible.</p><p>"Mhm, not that many Southern dems in their 30s here, lemme google...“</p><p>"He's not..." JC whispered quite embarrassedly.</p><p>"Southern?“ Lance raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes, he's Southern, but-“</p><p>"In his 30s?“ The other journalist seemed utterly confused by JC's contradictory statements.</p><p>"No... he's not....a democrat...“ JC said slowly.</p><p>"YOU SLEPT WITH A REPUBLICAN???“ Lance bursted out loud, nearly knocking the files off of JC's desk with his left arm.</p><p>"Stop yelling, Lance!!“ JC nervously checked though the glass door if someone overheard, but no one was close to them, or they were busy on their phones</p><p>Lance stood up and walked around the room. "Sorry, I was just in shock. But really? They're all giant homophobes.“</p><p>"I mean... He wasn't," JC said, simultaneously trying to convince Lance and himself that he had done nothing wrong.</p><p>Lance shook his head in disbelief. "Give me his name and I will prove to you that while he's fucking you, he's already planning to send you to gay conversion camp.“</p><p>"Justin isn't like that..“ JC pressed out.</p><p>"WAIT: JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE?? The new junior senator from Tennessee??? You slept with him???“ Lance was erratic once again.</p><p>"Kind of...." JC could feel himself blushing heavily. </p><p>"Wow....“ Lance said as he sat down at his own desk and typed into his keyboard.</p><p>"You're really blowing this out of proportion, you know.“ </p><p>"You know, for a bigoted asshole he <em>is</em> kinda hot,“ Lance admitted looking at the google image search results.</p><p>"Shut up. And it was a one time thing. I doubt I will ever see him again.“</p><p>The last sentence was more of a reminder to himself that he should in fact never see Justin again.</p><hr/><p>Two days later, JC was getting ready for a calm evening of watching <em>House of Cards</em> with his cat, when his doorbell rang.</p><p>When JC opened, he couldn't believe what he saw. Justin Timberlake was standing there, on his door mat, with a bag of what seemed like takeout in his hand.</p><p>"Damn, you live in a sketchy area.“ He said as he walked past JC and put the food boxes down on JC's small couch table.</p><p>"Justin? What are you doing here?“ JC left the door open and turned around.</p><p>"To be honest, I don't know. But I really wanted to see you...“ Justin admitted.</p><p>"Justin, I think it would better if you left," JC said nervously. Justin was wearing a lumberjack style shirt that really accentuated his muscles, and JC hated himself for noticing ... and staring.</p><p>Looking at the TV show on the screen, Justin laughed. "I promise, I won't throw you in front of a train if you ask too many questions.“</p><p>"SPOILER!!“ JC pouted as he closed the door slowly.</p><p>"Oops. Well I brought Chinese food to make up for it," Justin said with a charming smile.</p><p>"Don't you have a wife?“ JC blurted out.</p><p>"Nope. Single and ready to mingle," Justin said with a wink. "Do you want chopsticks or a fork? Scratch that, I think they only gave us forks anyway."</p><p>"But you're straight," JC protested.</p><p>"I mean, yeah,“ Justin stated drily as he unpacked the food and made himself comfortable on JC's couch. "Do you like lager? I brought a few bottles."</p><p>"SO you're just here...to eat chinese and drink beer?“ JC asked and slowly sat down, as far away from Justin as he could, on the tiny Ikea couch.</p><p>Justin shrugged. "I was kinda hoping for a blowjob but yeah Chinese food and beer, too, “ he said bluntly.</p><p>JC stared at him for a good few seconds trying to come up with what to say to such sexual bluntness. "Why would I-“ he protested.</p><p>Justin sighed. "I kinda hoped we were passed the „I'm hard to get“ phase after that night.“</p><p>"That- I was drunk. And that doesn't mean I would just give a blowjob to a random-“</p><p>Justin interrupted him frustratedly, half of his mouth full of General Tsao's chicken.: "I'm not just a random dude off of the streets, we've had sex before. Three times.“</p><p>JC finished his sentence anyway. "-random hookup who's 'straight,' and bigoted.“</p><p>Justin swallowed and stretched out on the couch. His facial expression was dead serious now. "Soo... let me get this right. You don't have a problem letting a random stranger you met at a party fuck you, but when someone you know comes to your house bearing gifts, you're outraged?“</p><p>"I didn't know who you were before we hooked up,“ JC defended himself.</p><p>"Oh, then what's so terrible about me? That I said I was straight? Or because I am as you say 'a bigot'?“ His words were uttered slowly and he never broke eye contact with JC, who tried hard not to let himself be intimidated.</p><p>"Both, I guess?“ JC said carefully. He had every right to not want to sleep with Justin or talk to him for that matter, right?</p><p>"So let me guess, I am 'bigot“ solely because I'm a Republican? And we've talked for like 30 minutes about one single issue? If anything, you're a bigot for not bothering to get to know me first.“</p><p>"I know what your people are like..."</p><p>“I'm glad you'e such an open-minded liberal who doesn't have any stereotypes.” Justin said dismissively as he turned to pet JC's cat.</p><p>“Sprinkles, don't-” JC angrily looked at his cat, which was snuggling up to the ideological enemy.</p><p>“Your cat is named sprinkles? I was kinda hoping for “Fairy dust.”” Justin said with an evil smirk.</p><p>JC crossed his arms. “You can't just come into my house and insult me.”</p><p>Justin looked around the small room with the kitchenette. “I'm not sure if I would call this a “house.””</p><p>That was it. JC was done with this game. He went back to open the door and pointed outside. “I want you to leave.”</p><p>“I would but Sprinkles here really likes my company.” Justin laughed as the cat laid down on his lap and started purring.</p><p>“She just likes you because you have food,” JC said with a sigh. He closed the door again to spare the apartment from the cold air of the hallway.</p><p>“You should be more like Sprinkles and be thankful that I bring you something," Justin said, patting the couch next to him to signal to JC to sit back down.</p><p>“You are so full of yourself," JC said with a sigh and sat down.</p><p>“Maybe. Maybe you just want me to fill you up, too.” Justin wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>Frustratedly, JC stared at the box of food. He wanted to stick to his ideals, but he hadn't eaten anything yet and his fridge was empty.</p><p>“Take the food. I get it, no blowjob for me. You are way too skinny anyway," Justin said carefully, petting the cat slowly and smiling kindly.</p><p>JC reluctantly grabbed the takeout box. “Thank you. For the food.”</p><p>“I would have taken you out for dinner but you didn't answer your phone."</p><p>JC raised an eyebrow. “Where did you even get my number from? Or my address for that matter?” </p><p>“Had a staffer look it up.”</p><p>“Good use of government resources.”</p><p>Justin laughed. “Aw, are you gonna write a mean exposing article about me now?”</p><p>JC didn't laugh. “Why are you always so condescending?” he asked sincerely.</p><p>“Sorry. You're kinda living in a shit hole so I do have to admit that I feel a little superior to you and I guess that shows.”</p><p>“Being a journalist doesn't pay super well... and DC is expensive," JC admitted. He knew his place was trashy, and he was always embarrassed when he had people over. Especially now since he knew Justin was living in this fancy loft with a view on the capitol.</p><p>“Is that why you sleep with politicians- so they buy you food?” Justin teased and softly nudged JC's shoulder.</p><p>“I have never slept- except for you. I'm a professional...”</p><p>“I see. Quite the handsome professional.”</p><p>JC blushed a little. Then he got angry at himself. Justin was a jerk, and his compliments were not enough to make up for his insults.</p><p>When JC was done with his food, Justin grabbed his box and threw it back into the bag.</p><p>“And, I'm already out of your way,” he said as he walked towards the door.</p><p>Seeing Justin leave, JC's heart took a plunge. “Justin- don't go,” he said with a sigh.</p><p>Justin smirked. “So you do want desert?” He teased.</p><p>“Very funny..." JC said and pulled Sprinkles into his own lap.</p><p>“Why don't you come with me?” Justin asked.</p><p>“Where to?” </p><p>“My place. I even have real desert, Ben&amp;Jerry's ice cream, somewhere in the depth of my freezer,” he joked, "The one thing I have to admit you liberals are very good at is ice cream."</p><p>“I don't know if that's such a good idea....” JC mumbled but put sprinkles down and followed Justin to the door.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things do get complicated quickly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To JC's surprise, going home with Justin turned out to be different from what he had expected. They were only sitting on Justin's couch, playing Xbox and eating ice cream.</p>
<p>When JC had fallen asleep with his head resting on his shoulder, Justin must have picked him up and carried him into his bed because JC was woken up in the morning by Justin coming into the bedroom.</p>
<p><br/>“Morning, fairy dust," the politician teased as he put a tray down onto the bed.<br/>“Don't call me that," JC snapped, closing his eyes again.<br/>“I guess someone is grumpy. I come in peace, I have pancakes.”<br/>JC's eyes opened and lit up.<br/>Justin beamed with pride. “All organic ingredients. Not bad for a mean, straight bigot, huh?”<br/>“I've never called you mean...”<br/>“But you have thought it, haven't you?” Justin sat down in bed next to him.<br/>“Sometimes...” JC admitted.<br/>“Well I think you're cute and oddly hot.”<br/>“What is that supposed to mean?”<br/>“That I'm usually not into guys but maybe you're my exception.”<br/>“Sure...” JC rolled his eyes. <br/>“It's true....” Justin said as he leaned over to kiss the sleepy man.<br/>JC quickly gave up the fight and they made out on the bed.<br/>“Fuck, you're such a little vixen...” Justin moaned as he rubbed himself on JC.<br/>“I'm- all yours,” JC said as he let himself go in Justin's strong arms.<br/>“God, I wanna eat you up...”<br/>“Yes, please!!!”<br/>Before Justin could make good on his promise, they were interrupted by JC's phone ringing. JC slowly broke away to fumble for his phone on the nightstand.<br/>“Fuck, I have to take this.... Hello?”<br/>Lance didn't care for niceties, he cut straight down to business. “JC, where the hell are you? We have a press conference to cover in about 30 minutes.”<br/>“Shit, I was just-” JC stammered.<br/>“With Justin?” Lance guessed right.<br/>“What, noo, noooo, I am at home.” JC lied as Justin handed him his clothes.<br/>“Well either way get your ass over here,” Lance scuffed and hung up.</p>
<p>“Are you ashamed of me?” Justin asked with a raised eyebrow.<br/>That was unexpected. “Why?” JC said as he buttoned his polo shirt.</p>
<p>Justin got up from the bed and buckled his belt. “You lied to your friend about being here..."<br/>“I thought you would be embarrassed if someone new about this!" JC admitted.<br/>Justin grinned and pulled JC in by his collar. “Hell no. I would screw you in front of the president for all I care, or we start here for now...”<br/>JC giggled a bit. "You're insatiable... I really have to go.”<br/>“Alright, honey, I'll tell my driver to drop you off.”<br/>When he was still contemplating how to react to Justin's name calling, he was already out of the door and in the town car.</p>
<p>“Wow, your pimp is taking good care of you.” Lance teased when JC got out of back of the expensive car.<br/>“Very funny,” JC murmured. “Can we go in now?”<br/>"So what were the two of you doing that made you forget the first press conference of the new Senate majority leader?"<br/>JC blushed a bit. "Em, actually we just talked last night. I really don't think he's such a bad guy."<br/>"Uh-hu. I figured you'd say that. I brought a dossier on his work in politics so far, you should read it and then be the judge of that."<br/>JC grabbed the folder from Lance's hand and put it under his chair. "Did you bring any questions for the Senator or just reasons why I shouldn't be dating Justin?" he asked frustratedly.<br/>"So you're official now?"</p>
<p>"What? Nooo..."</p>
<p>"Just promise me you will read what I found. It's bad," Lance sighed and opened his notebook.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"And?" Lance asked as he joined JC in the cafeteria of their office building, buried deep in the Justin dossier.</p>
<p>JC sighed loudly and tried to convince himself and Lance at the same time. "I'm sure he's had his reasons to..."</p>
<p>"Accept so much money from the NRA? Drafting laws to loosen gun rights? Suggesting to ban marriage equality in Tennessee? Wanting to ban trans people from the military??" Lance listed and bit into his apple. "Nah, JC, he may be a good lay and have a fancy car, but he's a shitty person. And deep down, you know that, too."</p>
<hr/>
<p>JC decided the best thing was to confront Justin, he just didn't know when and how to yet but he was suer if he thought about it long and hard all night, he could think of a way. And maybe it was all even a misunderstanding and he could prove to Lance that Justin was a good guy. That plan was cut short. He entered his apartment to find Justin sitting on his couch, petting the cat.</p>
<p>"Justin, what the fuck?" JC yelled and slammed the door.</p>
<p>"Hey hot stuff, figured you had a long day so I brought food and my very impressive penis here to make your evening a bit more enjoyable." Justin pointed at some pizza boxes and a case of beer on the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>JC was still not over the surprise and shock of finding someone in his locked up apartment. "How the hell did you get into my apartment???" </p>
<p>"Well, you put a key in a fake stone in the plant in front of the door. That's not that hard to figure out, don't you agree?" Justin said with a charming smile and signalled JC to sit down next to him.</p>
<p>"That's breaking and entering," JC complained.</p>
<p>"Breaking and entering, romantic gesture, tomato, tomato. So I hope you're into deep dish pizza 'cause I got the best one in all of DC."</p>
<p>"I'm not hungry," JC lied, hoping his stomach wouldn't make a noise because not only didn't he have Justin's breakfast that morning, he didn't eat any lunch either, as he was reading the dossier all of thee lunch break, totally forgetting the salad in front of him.</p>
<p>"Sure, we can eat later. Let's go something else first," Justin said with a grin and walked up to JC with a seductive look on his face.</p>
<p>JC took a step back and stammered "Justin, I-I really would prefer being alone right now."</p>
<p>The young politician's eyebrows furrowed. "Eh, okay. What's wrong? Just this morning you were all over me," he asked as he sat back down.</p>
<p>JC couldn't take it any longer. "My colleague gave me some information about your work," he blurted out.</p>
<p>Justin sighed and nodded. "Ohh, that's why you're so rude to someone who's been nothing but nice to you. Because you read something mean about them on the internet?"</p>
<p>"You know, I've told you before, being condescending is not gonna make me want to engage with you anymore."</p>
<p>Justin sighed once more in a dramatic fashion as he got up and walked to JC's kitchen. "Fine. Let's talk politics. I need some beer for that though."</p>
<p>"Can I have one?" JC asked shily. He felt like if this went south, it was bets to be drunk in the process.</p>
<p>"Sure..." Justin pulled two beers out of the fridge and handed one to the journalist.</p>
<p>JC had never even heard of the brand and couldn't read anything on the label either, was that dutch?</p>
<p>"So, what do you want to know more about?" Justin asked and made himself comfortable on the couch again. Sprinkles, the traitor, went right back to laying down on his lap and purring loudly.</p>
<p>JC grabbed his bag and pulled out Lance's folder and sifted through it. "What about the trans ban bill?" he asked angrily and threw a paper across the couch table.</p>
<p>"You're not trans, are you?" Justin asked a bit more seriously than JC would have liked.</p>
<p>"Of course not!" JC snapped.</p>
<p>"Then why does it matter to you that much?" Justin asked, taking a long sip of his beer and then looking straight into JC's eyes with a challenging smile.</p>
<p>"Just because I'm not part of a group that doesn't mean I can't be an ally and empathetic to their cause," JC explained frustratedly.</p>
<p>"Sure... you're a great ally to the <em>millions</em> of trans people who I so viciously excluded from the military where basically half of them get raped and beaten up weekly anyway. So I must be a terrible human being to not allow them that freedom to be abused anymore. Can't we just agree to disagree and have dinner?" Justin lifted the pizza box up once more.</p>
<p>"No, no we can't! You cannot blame the victims for being assaulted and then claim you'd protect them that way instead of punishing the perpetrators. That makes you no better than them!"</p>
<p>"Geez, JC," Justin said, now also in an angry tone, as he got up and walked towards the door, "You have my number for when you calm down and don't compare me to a bunch of rapists anymore."</p>
<p>"That's so typical. You Republicans always want to be the victims You never take responsibility!" JC snapped back.</p>
<p>"Oh and you fucking liberals don't know how to deal with people who don't share your stuck up beliefs. For your information, I make the policies that my voters favor, which is called a fucking democracy. Unlike your high and mighty friends I don't plan to impose all the liberal ideas in the world on people who don't want them. So bye."  Justin yelled and slammed the door shut behind him.</p>
<p>JC sighed and leaned back into the couch. Well that did not go how he had hoped it would. Maybe Lance was right and their views were incompatible after all. He reached out for Sprinkles to get some comfort, only for her to jump up and hiss at him.</p>
<p>"Really, Sprinkles, you too??" JC hissed back angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>